


Seven Years

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Seven years and the love in between.





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> A series of conversations spanning Chris and Darren’s relationship.

Lyrics from Sleeping At Last's [I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJ6wJqaE6o4)

 

 

 

_(I'm gonna be the man)_

 

**12 Dec ‘10**

 

Christopher

 

Christopher

 

Chriiis

 

Chris

 

_I’m not even 5 feet away from you, D._

 

Texting is more efficient.

 

_That’s really quite questionable._

 

Well, Mr Smarty Pants, this /is/ more efficient because no one’s gonna be able to hear me when I tell you how good you look in those pants.

 

_… I think everyone already knows about us, Darren. You’re a bit obvious._

 

I am not!

 

_You sat in my lap last night and did body shots off my hip bone._

 

Totally platonic!

 

_And then you kissed me and told me I tasted like strawberries._

 

Ah.

 

_Yes, ah. Drunk you really does not do well with secrets._

 

Does this mean I can tell you that you look good in those pants out loud?

 

_Nope._

 

You’re no fun, Colfer.

 

_I’m merely looking out for your health and safety- Ryan’s already giving us the stink eye._

 

This conversation /will/ be continued.

 

_Tonight at my house, then. Away from people._

 

…

 

…

 

Wait, really?

 

***

 

_(I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you.)_

 

**29 Jun ‘11**

 

Where are you???

 

_In my room. Why?_

 

Riker’s got a girl.

 

_Um, okay? Good for him?_

 

Riker’s got a girl and he won’t be back for the rest of the night.

 

…

 

Chris?

 

_Open your door, Darren._

 

***

 

_(But I would walk 500 miles)_

 

**12 Aug ‘12**

 

Chris, sweetheart, they’re looking for you.

 

_I don’t think I’m ready yet._

 

I’m coming to find you.

 

_No, don’t. They need you. I think I’ve got a couple more minutes if I’m lucky._

 

I don’t like to see you hurting.

 

_I’m not, Darren. It’s just that you crying *does* something to me. You never cry, and it’s scary._

 

I’m okay, I promise. They’re Blaine tears, mostly.  

 

_… I know._

 

Tell me where you are?

 

_Darren…_

 

I’m not going to let you be alone.

 

***

 

_(And I would walk 500 more)_

 

**12 June ‘13**

 

_Call me if you’ve got a second._

 

_Darren?_

 

_Call me now._

 

**2 Missed Calls from ‘C’**

 

Going on air in five. Talk to you afterwards.

 

***

 

_I was listening._

 

Why? You knew what was going to be said.

 

_I just wanted to hear your voice._

 

…I’m sorry I didn’t call, sweetheart.

 

_It’s okay._

 

I’m sorry.

 

_Never apologize, Darren. Not about this. Not ever._

 

***

 

_(Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles)_

 

**8 Dec ‘14**

 

You’re going to look beautiful.

 

_As will you._

 

We’re getting married, Chris.

 

_Not quite, darling._

 

It could be, though. Mike could be our officiant. We could slip in real vows.

 

_With all those people watching? I hate more than half of them, Darren._

 

True. And my mom would kill me for doing it without her.

 

_She really would._

 

Ah well. At least we’ll get to see what we’ll look like in wedding suits before the actual day.

 

_Fabulous, of course._

 

The most fabulous of all.

 

***

 

_(To fall down at your door)_

 

**24 Mar ‘15**

 

_DARREN. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_

 

Chriss Im so gone, I wish yu were here

 

_Give your phone to someone else. Turn it off. Throw it down the toilet._

 

Can I cal you? I want to hear yur voice

 

_Anything to get you off twitter. Is there anyone nearby?_

 

No. I mis you Angel

 

_… I miss you too, Darren. Just- hold tight._

 

**Incoming Call from ‘C’**

 

***

 

_(I'm gonna be the man who's waking up to you.)_

 

**25 Apr ‘16**

 

_Got home safely. Do you want me to bring you anything before rehearsals start?_

 

Kinesio Tape. It’s in the drawer next to the fridge.

 

_Is your knee acting up again?_

 

Yeah. I’ll need another ice bath tonight.

 

_I don’t know how you stand those things._

 

They’re soothing. You should join me sometime.

 

_No way. I’m happy sitting next to the tub, warm and dry._

 

Are you staying for the entire rehearsal?

 

_Yep. Bringing my laptop as well._

 

Am I not enough to entertain you, Christopher?

 

_Darren, I’m braving your tiny apartment and this crap weather all for you. If that isn’t an ‘I love you’ in itself, I don’t know what is._

 

… I seriously do love you, you know.

 

_I know._

 

***

 

_(I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you.)_

 

**30 May ‘17**

 

**Image sent to ‘C’**

 

_Oh my god._

 

Isn’t it terrifying?

 

_Oh my GOD, Darren._

 

I looked at myself in the mirror and had to convince myself it wasn’t real.

 

_It looks like… blood._

 

It’s supposed to, sweetheart.

 

_I don’t know. I saw it and I *knew* it was makeup, but I think my heart still stopped for a second._

 

Aw, you care about me!

 

_I married you, Darren._

 

Best decision you ever made.

 

_Asshole._

 

_… But seriously, take care of yourself, okay?_

 

I will.

 

_Don’t bleed yourself dry. I want my baby back home in one piece._

 

***

 

_(I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.)_

 

**10 Feb ‘18**

 

“Chris?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why is there a folder on our hard drive that consists entirely of your archived text messages?”

 

“... I- you know I’m a hoarder, Darren.”

 

“There’s stuff here from seven years ago.”

 

“I don’t know, I guess- ages ago, whenever I was missing you I just went and read through all the messages you sent me. I think I ended up archiving like, everything, but it took up too much space so I had to delete half of it, but- yeah.”

 

“...” 

 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m a crazy person.”

 

“I’m not looking at you like you’re a crazy person, I’m looking at you like I can’t believe I ever got lucky enough to have you.”

 

“These rings mean you get to keep me, too.”

 

“Until death do us part?”

 

“Longer, if I have any say in it.”


End file.
